


Till You Sizzle

by admiralandrea



Series: Comfortween [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Fever, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Callen looks after Sam
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Comfortween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995055
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Till You Sizzle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Mini Wrimo this November and decided to use the Comfortween prompts from Hurt Comfort Exchange on DW - https://hurtcomfortex.dreamwidth.org/22946.html This is prompt one - Too Hot!  
> Helping someone cool down, treating heat exhaustion/heatstroke, cool cloth for fever, treating sunburn.

“And you’re sure he’s going to be okay?” Callen asked the doctor anxiously.

She smiled reassuringly. “Now that we’ve identified the correct strain of antibiotics, he’ll be feeling a lot better in no time Mr Callen, I promise.”

Callen managed a weak smile back, looking over his shoulder to where his partner lay still and silent in the hospital bed. 

“I’ll let you get back to him,” the doctor said, with a brief pat to Callen’s arm.

He nodded absently and wandered back over to the hard plastic chair he’d been sitting in for the last two days. It was still more comfortable than the cave they’d spent three days in prior to that, waiting for rescue.

Callen automatically reached for the cloth in a bowl of ice water on the tray table in front of him, wiping over Sam’s forehead. He could remember every second of those three days vividly, as he waited to see if Sam would survive or if they would be rescued. 

It had been agonizing, watching his big, strong partner slowly succumb to fever and hallucinations as infection wracked his body.

And now that they were safe and he knew that Sam would make it, Callen was having trouble standing down and relaxing enough to rest.

“G,” the garbled sound of his partner’s voice caught Callen’s attention immediately. He lurched to his feet.

“Sam?” he peered anxiously at Sam’s face and could see his eyes were barely open. “You should be resting Big Guy.”

Sam’s hand flopped awkwardly towards him. “’kay?” he slurred.

Callen didn’t hesitate to grip the fingers in his own hand, wincing at how hot the skin was still. “I’m fine,” he said immediately. “You’re the one lying here burning up.”

“Rest,” Sam said firmly, his voice sounding a bit stronger and his eyes open a bit more.

Callen rolled his eyes. “Pretty sure I just told you to do that.”

“You rest too,” Sam said more insistently.

Callen smiled. “I’m good Sam.”

Sam frowned. “You look crap,” he said bluntly.

“Wow, not feeling the love,” Callen said lightly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach from Sam’s obvious concern.

Sam’s grip on his hand tightened. “Do love you,” he said. “Now rest.”

Callen felt his face heat at those words and he fought not to react. “Okay,” he said simply unable to argue any more in the face of his partner’s continued concern for him, when he was the one sick.

Sam smiled at that, but it wasn’t triumphant or smug, just pleased and he squeezed Callen’s fingers, before letting go. “Good,” he said simply and closed his own eyes.

Callen leaned back in the chair, getting as comfortable as possible, then closed his eyes and slowed his breathing. He wasn’t going to sleep, but he could relax while still staying on alert. When Hetty arrived, he might be able to rest properly, but for now he needed to be here in case Sam needed him or took a turn for the worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the lyrics to "Fever" by Peggy Lee


End file.
